Halloween: A Duck Watch Story
by galindapopular
Summary: Duck Watch continues to chronicle the love triangles and heartbreaks of our beloved team. And with a costume party on the way, things are only going to get juicier.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hooray for sequels! After the response to Duck Watch, how could I not turn it into a series? I mean really!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Halloween: A Duck Watch Story**

**Chapter 1**

_Oh Halloween, my favorite party weekend of the year! I mean, when else can we girls scamper about in naught but panties, a bra and thigh high fishnets and no one can say anything? Haha, just kidding, sort of. _

_What's our skate skank going to go as? She can't go as girl who screwed two best friends inside of a week, leaving her with neither, since you can't go as yourself._

_Newly single brunette guaranteed had some kind of perfect couple costume planned. Maybe your sort of kind of boy toy will still wear it._

_What about our fave prepsters? Maybe they'll go with their collars down, it would be an extreme._

_And the captain and the smaller Bash brother, well, considering all they do is hang out together anymore, maybe they'll do a couple costume. I'll at least bet on Batman and Robin._

_Looking forward to seeing everyone._

_Emails:_

_Saw you at homecoming. You looked hot!_

_I did indeed. How did you know it was me?_

_Hey! Did you know that there's another girl doing the same thing as you in New York? I mean, obviously it's not about the Ducks._

_I had heard. What makes you think that we're not the same person? Or at least exchanging notes. _

* * *

"You can still wear the dress and just be a princess," Julie groaned laying on her bed, Connie sighed. She and Guy, well mostly her, had planned on going as Lancelot and Guinevere this Halloween. "Or just ask Luis, since now that I think about it, he's um, a little more Lancelot like, given that you cheated on Guy with him."

"True," Connie nodded, "I guess I can still wear the dress, I think asking Luis would be too coupley."

"Oh but having sex with him three times a week isn't," Julie said, Connie looked at her, "I'm just saying." Julie'd already picked her costume, she was going as Supergirl, it was flirty enough without being slutty and not totally lame. Dean, her boyfriend, was going as, well, he wouldn't tell her, which lead her to believe that just like the Halloween before he would be going as Eminem, which meant that he was just going to put a hoodey on over his regular clothes. Boys were so lame.

"What do you think Tammy'll wear?" Connie said softly.

"A thong and a push up bra?" Julie said. Connie giggled.

* * *

Annie Bryant sighed, looking through all of the costumes. She was completely overwhelmed. She didn't know what Adam was expecting her to wear. And she would not be going to this party if it weren't for him. She never went anywhere if it weren't for him. Did he want her to get all skanked out? Did any guy really want his girlfriend on display like that in front of pretty much their whole school? Strike that, any decent guy.

"I'm sorry," She heard a voice say, bumping into her, "Oh hi Annie!"

"Hey Tammy," Annie mumbled. Tammy Duncan was persona non grata lately. After all, she'd deflowered Charlie Conway and then cheated on him with Fulton Reed. While Annie was mostly on the periphery of all of the Duck drama, she was aware of it, and out of loyalty to Adam she'd been mostly cold to Tammy. Not that it was hard, since Tammy's whole hyper sexual vibe was a little bit off putting to someone as shy and conservative as Annie.

"Are you looking for a costume?" Tammy asked. Annie nodded. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"I don't really know," Annie shrugged. She sighed, Julie had talked about how as much as they could all hate Tammy in theory when you were conversing with her you couldn't help but like her. "I mean, part of me wants to do the whole slutty Halloween thing," She sighed, "But I don't know how Adam would like it."

"Please honey," Tammy rolled her eyes, "All boys like seeing us parade around on Halloween barely dressed. Even nice ones like Adam." She looked through the rack, "This," She held up a school girl costume, "It plays on your whole super prep thing." Annie sighed taking it and holding it against herself. Maybe it would work out. Then she got a flash to the girls filing out for the Halloween party last year, and thought of Carlyle Walton all dressed up as a sexy cop, her beautiful black curls wild around her face and the material hugging her little curves. Carlyle, who'd had her Adam before her, before he'd known she existed.

"Yeah," Annie smiled, "Yeah, this could work. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I have a plan," Tammy grinned happily. "Don't you worry about me." Annie nodded.

* * *

"Hey," Emily Singleton walked over to where Fulton Reed was standing at his locker.

"Hey Em," He smiled at her. They'd been hooking up on and off since the beginning of the year. Emily was notorious for doing everything but have full on sex with a guy. Fulton really didn't mind much, except for that he really liked the noises Emily made when she was feeling pleasure and he'd like to hear more of them.

"Are you busy?" She whispered.

"I'm never too busy for you baby," He smirked and kissed her. "Your place or mine?" She giggled and they walked into his and Fulton's room. He fell back onto the bed as she pushed him and kissed him straddling his lap. "God, Em," He groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest.

"I've decided something," She whispered in his ear.

"Mm," He nodded, rolling her under him and sliding her shirt over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra, perfect, "What would that be?" He asked slowly kissing her breasts.

"I'm going to let you fuck me," She giggled. He looked down at her. "I mean, you've got that whore Tammy Duncan out of your system now," He nodded, restraining the almost involuntary sigh that came out whenever someone brought up Tammy. He was in love with Tammy Duncan, he always had been, and they'd finally had sex about a month before, but of course it hadn't been simple. Tammy had been dating Charlie Conway and they hadn't broken up yet. "And you've been so good to me." Fulton smiled, and slid his hand down undoing the fly of her jeans. Then he undid his own. He would fuck Emily, and he'd fuck her good. Maybe being with another girl would get Tammy out of his system for good. It had never worked before, but you never know.

* * *

"You going to that Halloween party?" Russ Tyler asked, passing the joint he'd just taken a hit off of to Guy Germaine.

"Maybe," Guy shrugged, inhaling the a hit, holding his breath for a second than exhaling, "Depends."

"On what exactly?" Russ laughed. Guy looked at him, "You know she'll be there, chances are she'll be with him. They're still hooking up."

"She deserves so much better," Guy shook his head. "We were supposed to dress up as Lancelot and Guinevere, her idea."

"That's kind of ironic," Russ laughed.

"Tell me about it," Guy shook his head, he looked at his watch, "Fuck dude, we're gonna be late for practice."

* * *

_Spotted:_

_One queen bee looking for something to top her sexy cop costume from last year. Maybe she should go for something sweet and simple, that is what the guy she's been eyeing since homecoming seems to be into._

_Captain MIA. We miss him, and his dimples. Twice bitten, four times as shy? He has had his share of heartbreak lately._

_Cat and Bash playing footsie over their science homework. Aren't they just so cute you could hurl?_

* * *

**Well, there you have it kids! And in less than 24 hours, not bad huh? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm so glad you guys are on board with this. And so glad you like Annie. I'm loving writing her. This chapter is pretty much all about the triangles, since that's sort of what I'm focusing on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_One of my sources has a fantastic piece of news for me! It seems the ever flirty senior the Cat's exboyfriend left her for has moved her flirting elsewhere. He's single again. Mm, that'll be fun for us girls. He's got some wild oats to sow, take a number, I'm first!_

_Still no word on the Skate Skank's Halloween plans. Although she was spotted at a local costume store with a certain red head, but not buying anything._

_Perfect Not Exactly a Couple seen macking by the stables. Aw, her bff must have passed the good word about the spot. God knows she's not bringing her bf there ever again, we all know what happened last time!_

_Note: I'm getting and exceedingly odd concerned emails from people about some similar site out there that talks about a group of kids out in New York. If your actually enough of a loser to read about some kids you've never and probably will never meet, stay away from my site too. After all, we have one common link between us, the other scooper has asked me what became of her. I think you all know who I'm talking about. Turns out she ran on the outskirts of the in crowd in those parts, and now she's smack dab in the middle of it here. Good for her!_

* * *

"Annie!" Connie waved happily as she and Julie and Portman and Luis were sitting at a table at dinner. Annie smiled and sat down. Adam was studying, per her orders and while hanging out with Connie, Julie and their boyfriends a month ago would have sent her heading for the hills, now it was easy. After all she had won the boyfriend lotto with Adam. "Are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"Mm hm," Annie nodded quietly.

"You seem put off by that Bryant," Portman teased.

"It's just the last Halloween party I went to was in seventh grade," Annie sighed, "It didn't end well, Chuck Bass tried to grope me and I spent the whole time crying and hiding from Kati Farkas, they were sort of together at the time." The four Ducks stared at her. They had no idea what she was talking about. "They were my friends, in New York." She stopped, "Maybe friends is a strong word, anyway, I don't love Halloween."

"I'm sure Banksie will take on any mysterious gropers," Luis nodded. "I've gotta go," He kissed Connie and she held onto him. "I will see you later."

"Count on it," She giggled as he walked away.

"So are you two official yet?" Annie asked.

"Haven't you read Duck Watch, A?" Julie said, laughing, "Connie's a little slut now."

"Luis doesn't do relationships," Connie explained, "But I had a boyfriend for six years, and now I'm happy not to have one."

"Girl talk, while fascinating," Portman nodded, "Not my thing, you coming over tonight babe?"

"I'll try to," Julie smiled, "Love you."

"Love you too," He said, "See you Annie, ho bag," Connie stuck out her tongue and gave him the finger.

"You two seem happy," Annie cut into her chicken and laughed.

"Not to use Connie's favorite word or anything," Julie smiled, "But it's perfect."

* * *

"All by your lonesome?" Adam looked up from his books to see Carlyle standing in front of him. He nodded, "Where's your _tutor?" _

"Annie decided it was time for me to spread my wings," He laughed. "Pop a squat Walton." She smiled and sat down. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi," She shrugged, "You're having the Halloween party?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed, "I mean, the last one turned out soo well you know." She laughed. "Besides, Sam provides booze so."

"If you need any help," She said, "I know how to throw a good party."

"I know that," He laughed, "Thanks, but um, Connie and Annie have it covered."

"Sure," Carlyle nodded. "Well see you," She stood up and walked away.

* * *

Portman walked up to his room and sighed seeing a sock on the door. He sighed. He could just go hang in Julie's room although there was a good chance that Connie and Luis were in there too.

"Oh God," He heard a female moan from inside the door. He stopped, wait, had Fulton actually closed with Emily?

"Hey Portman," Tammy bounced down the hallway. He looked at her. "Um is Fulton around I was hoping to fly the white flag again."

"It's um, really not a good time for that," He shook his head.

"Hey, Portman," Emily walked out, "We're done now," She stopped, "Oh, _hi, _Tammy."

"Hi Emily," Tammy smiled defeated and walked away.

"What did she want?" Emily said.

"Why do you care?" Portman shrugged. "She fucked him first Singleton." He walked in and closed the door.

"Where were you?" Fulton said.

"Like you noticed," Portman snorted, "Did you screw Emily?"

"Nah," Fulton said, "It's Emily, we fooled around. She said she wanted to. We'll probably wait til the party."

"Uh huh," Portman nodded, "Well Julie's coming over, so your turn to be out."

"Dude you are whipped," Fulton laughed.

"Yes," Portman nodded, "I am whipped, but I'm also getting laid, by," He stopped, he realized that to say out loud, "By the girl I actually like," well, it would probably cause a fist fight.

* * *

Connie walked back to her and Julie's room to clean up a little before her night with Luis. She'd given up trying to fit this relationship into something it wasn't. It was passionate, fulfilling sex with the added bonus of not having to be alone on Saturday night.

"Hey," She stopped seeing Guy looking infuriating and completely dreamy standing outside.

"Hi," She nodded and kept walking.

"So I've been thinking lately," He said, she looked into his eyes, which seemed perfectly clear, which made her smile, involuntarily of course, "Do you um, still have those costumes you got, you know, back in August?"

"Yeah," She swallowed, "I do." He nodded.

"Is uh," He stuttered, "Is he going to wear it?"

"No," She said, "No, cause we're not really a couple, so," She shrugged. He nodded. "I'm still wearing the dress though."

"Does it still um," He smirked, "Cut down, like it did, and hug you," He resisted the urge to put his arms around her waist and hug her close. She blushed.

"It's the same dress Guy," She said, "Are you coming, to the party?"

"I'm thinking about it," He said with a nod, "What are you doing now? We haven't talked in a while."

"I can't," She said, "I um have a," She blushed, "I'm meeting Luis."

"Sure," He muttered, "Sure, um, I guess I'll see you."

"Yeah," She said walking away as quickly as she could. Why did he have to be so Guy? Well, like the old Guy, her Guy, who she'd fallen in love with.

* * *

"Gaffney," Scooter ran to catch Julie who turned and smiled. "Hey, um are you hitting Banks's party this weekend."

"Yeah," She smiled, "Um, what are you and Gabby planning on?"

"No Gabby," He shook his head, "She said I was boring."

"You are a little generic," Julie laughed poking him in the arm.

"Things still good with Portman?" He asked and they started walking.

"Yeah," Julie blushed. "They are, I'm actually heading over to," She sighed, "I guess you don't want to hear that."

"No," He said, "I'd really rather not," They walked in silence for a while, "I am glad you're happy though."

"That means a lot," She whispered, "Have some fun OK?"

"OK," He laughed and hugged her, "See you on Saturday."

"Bye," She laughed skipping away. Scooter sighed watching her go. He'd made a mistake letting her go, and he knew it.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_A preppy golden boy studying his brains out. Maybe he's thinking if he gets his grades up a certain redheaded bright girl will something else his brains out._

_Everything but girl hanging onto her virtue, or what's left of it for dear life._

_Skate Skank lurking outside of boys dorm, she seems to have made a little camp there. Maybe she should start charging, she could probably cover tuition._

_Cat cozy with Ex, well, getting there, what's a hug between friends right?_

_Perfect boy walking around smug and pleased with himself. He might be the white knight on the way to his perfect girl's happily ever after, which we all know she wanted._

* * *

**Review Please! XOXO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews as always! I really like where the story's going especially that you guys are loving Annie as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Looks like the party's shaping up to be good. I'll be there, as always, sidekick in hand, I'm taking numbers now, if you want text updates on all the drama!  
_

_Still no sign of the Captain, I miss him so, don't you? Both his exes spotted trotting around, one protesting the bastardization of ancient feasts into commercial holiday, lame the other trying to find a date for this weekend. Living well is the best revenge._

_Queen bee sending her workers out and them coming back with black and red satin. Hmm, what's she planning? Something big to be sure._

_Bash Brothers playing musical bedroom. The Cat and hers seen taking their turn, they're probably in for the night._

* * *

"You seem weird tonight," Portman said as Julie kissed him after one of their little visits.

"What do you mean?" She said, kissing his neck softly. She liked post play better than any other part of the whole sex thing, just holding each other, and kissing and teasing.

"Well, you're talking less," He laughed, "Which I don't hate, but sort of freaks me out." She hit him in the chest. "What's going on?" She shrugged. "Come on Kitty Cat," He tickled her side, "I know you better than anyone, so spill."

"I was talking to Scooter before," She said, "He and Gabby broke up."

"Oh," Dean nodded.

"Dean," She sighed, "I just was hoping that they were as happy as us."

"You really think that Scooter Vanderbilt and Gabrielle Anderson were anything like us?" He laughed. She sighed.

"Well," She giggled as he kissed her, "They were friends, we were friends."

"She's a soul sucking social climber," He looked at her, "He's a good for nothing rich pretty boy, they're exactly like us."

"Be nice," She said, "He was really good to me."

"Until he cheated on you," He said, "Pressured you to have sex even though you didn't want to and,"

"OK," She laughed, "So he wasn't perfect. But I loved him." They kissed, "Of course not the way I love you."

"All I needed," He smiled.

* * *

"Hi," Annie smiled as Charlie opened his and Adam's door.

"Hey," He scratched the back of his head.

"You look awful!" Annie said. He shrugged, "When was the last time you showered, Charlie?"

"Adam's not here," He said, "I don't know where he is."

"Ah there you are," Adam came running down the hallway and kissed her, "I haven't seen you all day."

"I know," She smiled, "I missed you."

"I'm going," Charlie said walking away.

"Where?" Adam called after him.

"Out!" He shouted back.

"Is he OK?" Annie asked.

"He's been in sort of a funk since the whole Tammy thing," Adam shrugged, "Come in," He pulled her inside and she giggled as he kissed her.

"I got my costume for this weekend," She smiled.

"Did you?" He laughed. She nodded. "Carlyle said she'd help you guys out with like planning and stuff if you needed it."

"Carlyle?" Annie said pulling back. He nodded, "When did you talk to her?"

"Um, about fifteen minutes ago," He said, "In the library. Is something wrong?"

"No," She smiled and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said. Annie kissed him as they fell back onto the bed, "Wait Annie, now?"

"No," She shook her head, "Trust me Adam, when it's time, you'll know."

* * *

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Connie asked laying on her stomach as Luis sat next to her kissing across her back.

"Same thing we do every weekend baby," He nibbled on her neck. She giggled.

"Well, I know _that," _ She said, rolling over, he climbed softly on top of her and she settled her hands on his neck, "But, I mean like, are we going to Adam's party?"

"I guess so," He kissed her. "Why are you still dressed?" She looked at him. "Connie, are we going to have sex today?"

"Can't we just hang out?" She asked. He sighed, "That's not coupley, we used to hang out before we had sex."

"What changed?" He asked kissing her again, "After practice you said you couldn't wait for me to fuck you." She kissed him.

"Nothing, I just don't feel very sexy," She pouted. She wouldn't admit the truth, that after talking to Guy, he was the one she wanted kissing her and making love to her.

"What can I do to make you feel sexy?" He looked down at her. He slid the light pink sweater dress she was wearing over her head and kissed down her stomach. "Because you are very, very sexy Connie." They kissed heavily as his hands moved up and down her legs and she weaved her hands into his hair. He didn't really have enough to hang on to, not like Guy. She missed running her hands through his perfect golden hair.

"Tell me you need me," She moaned as he kissed her neck and she undid his pants.

"I need you," He whispered, "I need you so badly." They kissed again. "Can't you feel how I need you?"

* * *

"Charlie!" Tammy jumped at the coffee bar outside of the library.

"Hey Tammy," He said, "Um, just a small," He said to the attendant.

"So um, are you going to Adam's party this weekend?" She asked.

"Thinking about it," He shrugged, still not making eye contact with her. "Probably won't."

"Oh," She said softly, looking down, "So I guess you still haven't, I mean, what we talked about at homecoming."

"Tammy come on," He sighed and looked at her. She looked down.

"They all hate me Charlie," She whispered, "I just thought that maybe,"

"It's not mind control Tammy," He looked at her, "Just because," She looked so pathetically sad, he couldn't tear her down again, "Have you talked to Fulton?"

"He won't," She sighed, "And that super skank Emily always has her tongue down his throat."

"You're really not in any position," He laughed.

"Hey," She said, as they walked over and sat on a bench, "I'm very up front about it, and at least I go all the way." Charlie snorted. She shivered, pulling her jacket tight. "I forgot how cold Minnesota gets, and how fast." She stood up, "I think I'll head back to my room."

"I'll walk with you," Charlie shrugged, "Adam and Annie are in my room, so." They walked laughing and joking. They stopped in front of the girls dorm. "I guess I should head back." Tammy shuddered against the cold again. "God, come here," He rolled his eyes, opening his coat and then wrapping her in it. "Better?"

"Not really," She whispered, looking up at him. A month ago she would have loved this, being wrapped up close to Charlie, now she mostly felt weird about it. He nodded, but didn't let go. "Charlie, please." She whimpered as he leaned down to kiss her but he did. He kissed her the way he had a hundred times, and then pulled away.

"I um," He said slipping out of her arms, "I don't know why I did that." He turned around and practically ran away.

"Smooth Duncan," Tammy sighed to herself, "A month ago he was crawling to you, now he's running away, really smooth." She took out her key and went inside.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Captain with his arms around a Skate Skank. Well, at least he resurfaced._

* * *

**Keeps those reviews coming! You know you love me!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews! Hope you guys like the chapter. I love you all sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Just two nights until the big night! If you don't have a costume by now, may I suggest Walmart? They have really great stuff, you know, if you want to do something ironic._

_Cat and her Bash spotted saying goodnight outside his door and her taking her sweet time crossing campus. Someone's either too in love or too distracted to care about curfew._

_Captain doing Speed Demon level laps around the quad. All that running won't make the guilt go away._

_Emails:_

_I heard the Skate Skank is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is and that's why she's been so weird lately. _

_Or maybe it's just because she's a social leper, although I will look into the pregnancy._

_Is it just me or is that Cat totally fine, and totally unaware of it? Why does she only go out with losers?_

_Try calling her current bf a loser to his face and see what happens to you. No really, I dare you._

* * *

Charlie ran, just to run. He didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't really want to kiss Tammy, not really, although he had, obviously he had. Walking with her had felt so normal, like before she'd left and come back, when she was just Tammy. But then when he was holding her, it had felt like when they were together. He wasn't watching where he was going and then BAM!

"Ow!" He stopped, "Jesus, Conway, what is your problem?"

"Sorry Carlyle," He mumbled picking up the bolt of black satin, "What's this?" He laughed.

"It's for my Halloween costume," She mumbled grabbing it. "You know, for Adam's party."

"Mm," Charlie said, "Right, that." She nodded. "Good luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped as he started to walk away.

"It means good luck," Charlie laughed, "With the whole, get Banksie to look at you again thing." She crossed her arms. "He's smitten Carlyle."

"He's distracted because she won't have sex with him," She rolled her eyes. "He just needs to know that he has options." She flitted away.

"Jesus these women," He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Hey," Fulton waved walked over, "You get sexiled too?"

"No," Charlie shook his head, "I mean, not technically, since you know they don't have sex."

"Right," Fulton said. Charlie nodded feeling guilty. He knew he should tell Fulton that he'd kissed Tammy, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. They were just starting to be friends again after the whole, they both had sex with her in a week thing. "Whatever, people in couples suck."

"Totally suck," Charlie nodded. They walked for a little bit, quietly. "Fult, um, speaking of couples, I was talking to, uh, you know," Fulton nodded, "She's in really bad shape man."

"Good," Fulton said spitefully, "She should be in bad shape." Charlie nodded. There was still no getting through to him.

"You going to Banks's totally lame Halloween party?" Charlie said.

"Yeah," Fulton said, "Emily said she'd fuck me if we went so," He shrugged.

* * *

Guy walked into the girl's dorm with little effort, it just took some next to nothing flirting with a freshman girl to unlock the door. He walked upstairs and knocked on Connie and Julie's door.

"Um, hey," Julie said walking down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping you'd be here," He said, "Look is Connie around?"

"I doubt it," Julie shook her head and unlocked the door, "What's happening?" She walked in, "Come in."

"I want to surprise her," He said, "And wear the Lancelot costume."

"Guy," Julie sighed, "You know that,"

"I want her back, Julie," He said. "And I think this could help."

"In her closet," Julie smiled.

"Jules," Tammy ran in, "Guy?" She said confused, "But I thought."

"I was just leaving," He said grabbing the costume, "Thanks Jules."

"Good luck," Julie called after him, "What's with you?"

"Charlie kissed me," Tammy said.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "He did a lot more than that, from what you told me,"

"No not before," She sighed, "Like five minutes ago. He kissed me, and then he ran away."

"How very fifth grade of him," Julie said, Tammy flopped landing on Connie's bed. "Why are you coming to me?"

"Because you'll talk to me," Tammy said. Julie nodded.

"Do you like want to get back together with Charlie?" Julie asked.

"No!" Tammy said, "I don't, I just want,"

"Fulton," Julie whispered. Tammy nodded. "Emily's a bitch."

"Tell me about it," She snorted. "And what's with the blowjobs only policy? I mean, at least get your fun out of the exchange!" Julie giggled. She loved talking to Tammy, she loved Connie, but Tammy was just so much more _human_ than her best friend. "What was with Guy?"

"He's trying to get Connie back or something," Julie said, "This whole Luis thing is totally dysfunctional anyway." She kicked her feet. "Do you think Dean and I jumped the gun?"

"Um Eden Hall's new It couple?" Tammy snorted, "Doubt it, hasn't he been in love with you like forever?" Julie nodded, "So what's the problem?"

"No real problem," Julie shrugged, "I can't explain it."

"You talked to Scooter didn't you?" Tammy said. Julie nodded. "Oh, God, honey! That's not what you think it is. When my ex boyfriend Jose, well, he wasn't so much my boyfriend as this really hot Spanish count who was in love with me," Julie stared at her, "Anyway, I was hanging out on the Italian Riviera with this _super _cute village boy Anthony, and Jose showed up, and I definitely wanted to blow of Anthony, but then I remembered that Jose wanted to marry an American girl for her money, because his family lost all their money in World War II and have basically living in destitution for the past few decades." Julie kept staring.

"That is in no way the same problem," She said.

"Sure it is," Tammy sighed, "OK, see, I wanted to be with Anthony, but I momentarily forgot that you know, a cute Italian beach boy is much better than a penniless count."

"But Scooter's not penniless," Julie said, "And Dean is Greek, not Italian."

"Julie," Tammy rubbed her forehead. "You and Scooter had problems, I don't know what they were, they obviously weren't that he wanted to marry you for your family's middle class American money, but the point is, you can't forget that just because you have a nice conversation."

"Oh," Julie said, "You really had Spanish royalty in love with you?"

"Nobility," Tammy corrected, "It's not all it's cracked up to be." Julie nodded, "Are you going to Adam's Halloween party?"

"Yeah," Julie sighed, "I'm going as Supergirl."

"Oh my God!" Tammy said, "So cute. Dean's the perfect Superman too, all tall and dark and,"

"Oh no," Julie laughed, "Dean doesn't do costumes. Last year he was Eminem."

"Oof," Tammy grimaced, "Hoody over his normal clothes?" Julie nodded. "You're very big, not to force a costume on him."

"What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"It's a surprise," Tammy giggled, "But I'll be there." Julie nodded.

"What are you going to do about Charlie?" Julie asked.

"What I should have done from the beginning," Tammy sighed, "Tell him I want to be friends." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "I'm not good at that."

"Yeah," Julie teased her and laughed, "I've caught that."

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Perfect Boy sneaking back into boys dorm, garment bag in hand. Costume? YAY!_

_Queen Bee up all night in the home ec lab, seen exiting with feathers tucked into her backpack. What is her __deal?_

_Cat and Skate Skank in the lounge painting each other's toe nails or something. Glad to see that friendship is standing the test of, well, boyfriends' best friends hating each other._

_Perfect girl trying her tiara on with her hairstyle for the big party. She does look like a queen, I don't think anyone could argue._

* * *

**Keep the Reviews Coming!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, got me some inspiration tonight in the GG season premiere...Mm, Nate in boxers...Sorry, I got distracted. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Trick or Treat! I pick Trick of course, although I wouldn't mind a certain kind of treat if you know what I mean. Glad you all gave me your numbers, text updates will be coming all night, I've got my eyes peeled, and be sure to send __me__ anything you see that's interesting, I'm always happy to accept help. _

_Cat seen looking super cute in her hero costume heading over by herself. Wait a minute, doesn't she have someone to escort her? Tall, dark, handsome, supposedly the best boyfriend ever? No wonder it only took her a few minutes to find her ex and enjoy a drink and some harmless reminiscing. Just stay away from the rec room, I hear the pool sharks like to finish their games these days. Was that only a year ago? It seems so fresh in our memories._

_Perfect girl managing to make Medieval look sexy. A princess without a white knight, since her plus one isn't exactly wearing a costume…She just may get her fairy tale ending though, or at least something like it._

_Queen Bee, Skate Skank, and Tutor still MIA, guess they want to make entrances. But I've got my eye on the door, don't you worry._

* * *

"I guess he's not coming," Julie sighed. Scooter looked at her. "I mean, he said he'd be late, but an hour?" She looked at him.

"Don't like it so much, huh?" He smirked, she looked at him, "Waiting."

"Haha," She rolled her eyes and poked him in the shoulder. He slid her cape through his fingers.

"It's too bad," He said, she looked at him, "If he misses it, you look really cute tonight Jules."

"Scooter, um," She said, looking around desperately for Connie, or Tammy, or Annie, or one of the others. She needed to get away from him, away from the way he was looking at her. He kissed her gently. She pushed him away, "Don't, please."

"I'm sorry," He said, "I guess I got carried away." He pulled away. "It's hard for me you know, seeing you so happy, with him. Were you so unhappy with me?"

"Not really," She sighed, "I mean, sometimes, but, just I mean, this summer, and the whole Gabby Anderson thing,"

"Gaffney," He said, "I know I screwed up with Gabby." He kissed her again, "And I thought we had a good time this summer."

"Everything OK over here?" Portman walked in, wearing a suit, Julie looked at him, "Sorry I'm late babe." He turned around.

"Dean, wait!" She said running after him. "Let me explain please!" She stopped, "What are you wearing?" He sighed and pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket, "You're Clark Kent!" She kissed him, "That's so cute."

"Why were you kissing Scooter?" He said, she looked down, "If you say old times sake,"

"He was kissing me," She said firmly, "Because apparently he still loves me or something."

"Uh huh," He nodded skeptically. "And you?"

"You know how I feel," She whispered and kissed him.

"So um, there was no talk of pool tables?" He smiled. She whipped around to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "We are."

* * *

"Are you wearing a corset?" Luis laughed kissing Connie's neck. She shrugged him off. "What's wrong?"

"You could've worn a costume," She said, "It's Halloween!"

"Yeah," He said, "I was sort of hoping," He sighed, "Forget it."

"What?" She said and looked at him, he brushed a curled lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was kind of hoping you'd ask me to wear the other half of yours," He mumbled. She looked at him.

"How did you know?" She said.

"I know you," He smiled, "I know you probably reserved some kind of couple costume for you and Guy some time during July, and, well," He saw her blushing. "Connie, I know we said we were keeping it casual," She went to, "Because I told you that that was what I wanted, but, I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" She said, he kissed her. "Luis,"

"I've never felt like this about a girl before," He said, "And I don't want things to keep going the way they have been."

"I have to think about this," She stood up. He nodded.

"I understand," He said. She turned around and walked outside, she saw Guy coming and gasped.

"How did you," She said, seeing him dressed up, down to the armor in the costume she'd picked out.

"Julie let me in to steal it," He smiled, "I had to get your attention." He walked over and kissed her. "I flushed my stash."

"Guy!" She smiled, "Really?"

"Well, I didn't so much flush it, as sell it back to Russ for half of what I bought it from him for," She laughed, "But it's gone."

"Oh Guy!" She kissed him.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Oh my God."

Tammy smiled, she'd taken it back, just like she'd wanted to. And with something as easy as an old fashioned Playboy Bunny costume. Minnesota boys were so easy.

"Do you think she's doing it on purpose?" Fulton mumbled. "Just to drive us crazy?" Charlie glanced over and saw Tammy tossing her hair behind her shoulders at the bar, kissing the college guy friend of Banks's brother who was making drinks on the cheek as he handed her a beer.

"Does she ever do anything not on purpose?" Charlie said, he was almost convinced that Tammy had even made it cold that night so that he'd kiss her. "Fult, um," But everyone's attention was quickly pulled from Tammy, because right behind her came another girl. There was Carlyle Walton, dressed as an Old West Saloon Girl. Complete with black fishnets and black satin corset. Her curly black hair was smoothed into ringlets and pulled off her face by a feathered headband.

"Hey guys," Carlyle walked past. "Have you seen Adam?"

"Kitchen," Charlie pointed dumbfounded.

"There you are," Emily smiled walking over, her blonde hair pin straight, carrying a stuffed Chihuahua, honey, Paris goes all the way, we've all seen the footage.

"Hey Em," Fulton stood up and kissed her hard, keeping his eyes open making sure Tammy saw. She then scowled and kissed the bartender full on on the lips.

"What was that for?" The guy smiled.

"Just cause," She laughed and walked away, "Thanks for the drink." She called over his shoulder. "Nice dress Emily." She said. "Fulton, Charlie." She walked away. Charlie went after her.

"Tammy," He said. She looked at him. "I wanted to,"

"Charlie," She said, "I should have talked to you before,"

"When we kissed the other day," He looked at her, "I've been thinking about it, about us, and maybe we should,"

"I think we should just be friends Charlie," She said quickly, she stopped. That was surprisingly easy.

"Oh," He said, "Um, but."

"I love Fulton," She explained, "And I can't."

"I get it," He nodded, "I do."

"I'm sorry," She sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready for tonight?" Emily whispered, they were sitting down now and she was snuggling him, he couldn't stop watching Charlie and Tammy talk. "Fulton?"

"Oh, um yeah baby," He nodded, "Of course, it'll be fun."

"You bet it will," She giggled, "If you're half as good as you are with your hands, I don't think I'll want to stop."

"Fulton," Tammy walked over, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," He stood up.

"Fulton!" Emily said, grabbing his hand. He pulled it out. "But,"

"I'll be right back," He nodded at her, she pouted and crossed her arms. Fulton and Tammy walked outside. "What?"

"Don't have sex with her," She whispered. He looked at her. "Please."

"Really?" He laughed, she looked down. "You're telling me who I should have sex with?"

"No," She said, "I'm asking you to not be with her, but to be with me." He looked at her. "I love you."

"No games?" He said. She shook her head, "You and Charlie?"

"We're friends," She shrugged, "It's what we both want." He kissed her. "Fulton."

"Let's go," He took her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Fulton," She stopped him, "Emily?" He sighed, "I want all of you."

"I'll be up in a minute," He smiled.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_One bash brother getting a drink thrown in his face by one everything but girl. _

_Preppy boy looking for his preppy girl and finding one ex fling in fishnets, sitting on his kitchen table. Mm, fun fun fun._

_Ex? perfect couple locking lips on the front lawn. Happily Ever After? We all know that can't last._

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Oh procrastination thy name is Fanfic writing. Way important chapter here people. So pay attention! Also um, who caught 90210 last night?? Can you say AMAZING? (In case you can't tell from my writing I'm a fan of the teen soaps, lol!) But back on task, glad everyone's into it, BIG twist in this one, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada blah blah**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_What is it with all the extra curricular flirting tonight?_

_Preppy boy stung by Queen Bee, getting their flirt on in the kitchen. Hmm, his study buddy won't be happy to see that._

_Old perfect couple making each other giggle and hiding from someone. That girl really needs to learn to stick to a decision._

_Only one seems to have gotten burned by this odd excess heat. Cat's ex made an early exit when she went all Super-lover with her bf. They really are cute. _

* * *

"You made this?" Adam said, staring at Carlyle. She nodded.

"Do you like it?" She giggled.

"It's something else." He nodded. Carlyle's little body looked perfect in the half pulled up green silk skirt and the corset. He didn't want to admit to liking it though, not that few months ago he wouldn't have given anything for Carlyle to be doing just what she was doing now. "Accidentally" brushing against him as they talked, giggling coyly and basically throwing herself at him. He'd asked her out after their hookup that summer, and she'd said she just wanted to be friends. Had she changed her mind? And what about Annie? Oh right, he had a girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey Julie," Annie said walking in seeing Julie and Portman pressed into a corner making out heavily. It hit her that they were almost always engaged in physical contact, it was sort of odd. Julie turned her head.

"Um, hi Annie," She said. "Banksie was hiding in the kitchen before."

"Thanks," Annie smiled pittering away. She walked into the kitchen and was not happy with what she saw. Adam laughing and talking with Carlyle who looked perfectly stunning in some kind of weird Can-Can girl outfit. Annie sighed and smoothed her hands over her blown straight red hair smooth down her back, held off her face with a plaid headband to match the skirt of her outfit. She walked coolly over to the table, "Hi," She said in her best perky voice, one that she'd learned from listening to Serena Van der Woodsen in fifth grade.

"Whoa," Adam said looking up and seeing Annie, instantly forgetting that Carlyle was next to him. She smiled. Exactly the reaction she'd been hoping for, sort of. "Annie," He kissed her, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," She mumbled shyly. "I hoped you'd like it." She suddenly felt very self conscious. Especially because of the way Carlyle scowled as she walked away. Adam nodded. "What's wrong?"

"You just." He sighed, "You don't look like you."

"Well, it's Halloween," She giggled, "That's the point." She took his hand and kissed him again. "Come on," She whispered leading him upstairs. He followed kind of blinded by her new attitude. She pulled herself close to him and kissed him deeply.

"Annie," He whispered. They fell back onto his bed and kissed each other, the way they had a million times.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He said softly. They kissed passionately. Her hands weaved into his hair.

"Mm, Adam," She moaned lightly. For once she wasn't paying attention to his hands which were incidentally playing below her waist. It felt beyond good.

"Annie," He whispered, looking down at her, "Are you ready?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"No!" She said shifting away.

"Annie," He sighed and rolled over to kiss her. She shifted away. "I didn't mean," He kissed her neck, "If you were, it would be a good night for it." She rolled over and looked at him. "You look so sexy and everything."

"I might not be ready for a while," She whispered, "I need to know that's OK with you." He nodded and they kissed. "You really think I'm sexy?"

"Mm hm," He nodded.

"Sexier than say, mm," She rolled her eyes up, "Carlyle Walton?" He laughed and kissed her.

"Absolutely," He nodded, "You're worth ten of a girl like Carlyle."

* * *

Carlyle sat outside on the front porch steps her arms crossed over her chest. She felt like an idiot.

"Room for another regretful moron here?" Charlie said with a smile. Carlyle nodded as he sat down.

"He's in love with her," She whispered, "I can't compete with that."

"Yeah, I sort of learned that lesson too," He nodded. She sighed. "I don't mean to um, sound insensitive, but in the story I heard Adam really wanted to go out with you and you said you just wanted to be friends."

"And last I checked, Linda wanted to get back together with you but you blew her off for um," She said, "A girl who's in love with your best friend."

"We're a fun pair huh?" They both laughed. "You don't need to compete with Annie Bryant, Carlyle."

"Don't I?" She whispered.

"No," He snorted, "I mean, I like Annie, and she and Banksie, totally suited," Carlyle nodded, "But you, I mean, you're smart, and popular and fun, and sexy as hell," She looked at him.

"Are you like hitting on me Conway?" She said. He smiled. "That is really sleazy."

"Maybe," He shrugged. "Are you into it?"

"The sad part is," She laughed, "I kind of am."

"Good," He smiled and kissed her. Once she got past the inherent weirdness of the situation, she actually enjoyed it and started kissing him back.

"Mm," She whimpered pulling herself onto him in a straddle. He slipped his hand down and started to slide her hands under her petite coat and undoing her garter belt. "We should go inside. Do this right," She groaned as he kissed down her neck.

"Do what exactly?" Charlie laughed. She smiled and kissed him running her hand down to his crotch. "Oh that," He laughed and picked her up.

* * *

Fulton and Tammy entwined together on one of the guest room beds. They slowly undressed one another. He paused for a second and looked at her.

"Tammy um," He started to say something and then she shook her head and kissed him.

"It's OK," She said gently, running her hands over his chest, "We belong together. Nothing else matters." They kissed again.

"I love you," He said as he lowered her underneath him.

"I love you too," She mumbled before surrendering herself to him.

* * *

"This way," Connie whispered, leading Guy into one of the rooms and looking around. He laughed, "What?"

"You," He smiled, "Why are we sneaking?" She ran her hands through his hair, "It's not like you've got a boyfriend."

"Still," She whispered and kissed him, "I don't," She sighed, "He told me he was in love with me."

"Mm," Guy whispered and kissed her, "I can't blame him for that, I am too." They kissed again.

"I missed you so much," She whispered as he kissed down her neck. "Oh Guy, I love you."

"I missed you," He moved down to her chest, "Connie, I screwed up."

"It's OK," She said, "It's OK, we're together now." He nodded. She snuggled her head into his chest and he kissed her hair. He was thinking they'd have sex, but he was just as happy to do this, to just hold her and kiss every inch of her body, he'd missed her that much.

* * *

_Everyone seems to have disappeared upstairs…Well except for the Cat and her Bash, I guess they don't feel like they have anything to hide! Everyone else though, what's your secret? Don't think I won't find out!_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Alright everyone, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them, keep em coming! Love you all!**

**Dsiclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Everyone's just about as snuggly as they can get hm? Actually I've found someone of my own to snuggle up to. Oh I know, you're jealous. I guess we have to have some way to warm up from the cold snap!_

_Question:_

_Why is it that you sort of neglect half of the team? I mean, you do realize that there are a lot more Ducks than the ones that you talk about?_

_Um, look, have you seen the other ones? I talk about the ones worth talking about. _

* * *

"Mm, there," Carlyle moaned lightly, writhing on top of Charlie. She did feel a little odd. Here she was, in the same house where she'd lost her virginity a few months before, now humping a different boy, in fact one of the boy she'd been with that time's best friends. But it was also incredibly good. "Oh yeah," She ran one hand through her hair. Charlie kissed her throat.

"Oh you're hot," He whispered. They kissed. He was a little blown away. Pretty much every guy at school wanted Carlyle. She was unbelievably sexy, her dark hair always in its natural curls, her pale skin just gently freckled and her soft Virginia drawl, which made every word she said sound fantastically interesting and well, unbelievably sexy. "You're so soft, Carlyle."

"Roll me over," She moaned.

"What?" He said, his hands on her hips.

"Roll me over," She said, "Put me under you." She groaned as he flipped her roughly onto her back. She was used to being treated gently, Adam was a gentleman, and the other boys she'd been with had treated her the same, but she liked this. She was tired of everyone thinking that because she talked like Scarlett O'Hara she'd snap in half at the slightest touch. "Mm," She whimpered as he kissed her. "Oh Charlie!"

* * *

"Mm, Fulton?" Tammy whispered hugging close to him.

"Yeah," He nodded, his face buried in her hair.

"Let's never lose each other again," She said, "I don't think I could stand it."

"Promise not to run away to Switzerland again?" He teased her.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Promise not to hook up with Skanky Mcskank again?"

"Absolutely," He said. "No more best friends?"

"No," She said. "Just you." He smiled, "You looked so funny with that horrible pink frozen drink all over your face."

"Was that really your favorite part of tonight?" He asks rubbing her shoulders, she was shivering. He pulled her close.

"Licking it off your face didn't suck," She giggled. "But I think this is my favorite part."

"Why are you so cold baby?" He laughed. She shuddered again. "It's not this cold in Switzerland?"

"No," She said, "Not in October."

"It's November now," He laughed. He hugged her rubbing her back. She smiled feeling warm for the first time in a week.

"I love you so much," She said. "Always have."

"Always will," He whispered.

* * *

"Guy, baby," Connie whispered. Guy had slipped the bodice of the blue gown, down around her waist. "Mm, wait."

"For what?" He whispered. She looked at him and kissed him.

"I have to tell him," Connie whispered. He touched her face, "I owe him that, I mean."

"Connie," He kissed her. "It's just us, it's OK." They kissed.

"Guy," She looked at him, "Please?" He sighed and sat up. They kissed again.

"When can I see you again?" He asked. She smiled.

"Um, meet me tomorrow," She whispered standing up and kissing him quickly, "In the library, I guess."

"Connie," He said, standing up, "Baby."

"Guy," She smiled as he ran his hands through her hair. "You're not going to change my mind about this." He laughed.

"I know better than to try that." He said softly, "I just wanted to touch you." She smiled swidely. "Can we be perfect again?"

"We weren't perfect," She smiled, "But it doesn't matter."

"You've grown in the past couple of weeks," He laughed. She giggled. "OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She walked outside the door and then downstairs.

"Hey," Luis smiled seeing her. "Where were you? I was looking for you."

"Oh," She laughed, "Um, I," She stared at him. She loved the way Luis looked at her. Could she really give it up? "I wasn't feeling well, so I went to lie down."

"Yeah," He smiled. She nodded and they started to walk, "So um, not to push or anything, but did you think about what I said."

"Yeah," She swallowed, "I did and, um," She looked at him, she knew what she _should _say, but right now, standing with him, and his arms wrapped around her waist, she couldn't quite bring herself to, "I love you too." It wasn't exactly a lie either, she did love Luis, sort of, it just wasn't the same as the way that she loved Guy, but that didn't make it wrong. He kissed her. She didn't close her eyes, and she glanced and saw Guy walking down the stairs, saw his face harden and then walk away. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Julie laughed sitting happily with her head on Dean's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her gently. She looked at him.

"What's going on in that head Cat?" He said softly.

"Why'd you believe me right away?" She asked. He looked at her, "I mean, about Scooter, I'm glad you did, but,"

"Cause I know you," He said softly, "You're not like that."

"Like what?" She said. He smiled.

"You know, like other girls," He explained. "You wouldn't hit on your exboyfriend because I was late, you'd just be pissed at me for being late and then hit me when I finally did show up." She laughed. "Guys just get the wrong idea. You can't help it, you speak guy and you're totally hot."

"Did you ever get the wrong idea?" She said snuggled into him, "When we were just friends?"

"Yeah, a couple times," He said, "Back during the Goodwill Games. But once I got to know you I caught on." She smiled and leaned back between his legs. "And once I fell in love with you, I knew you'd come around." She laughed and he kissed her neck.

"Dean?" She asked.

"Mm," He nodded.

"I really like being in love with you," She whispered. He laughed, "I'm serious, it's so easy."

"Yeah, I know," He laughed, they kissed for a few minutes. Their bliss was interrupted by a fuming Emily stomping out of the house.

"Tell your friend that he's missing out on the best sex of his life," She said and kept going. The two of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

"It's good party," Dean nodded.

"Oh yeah," Julie smirked.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_It couple counting the stars in each other's arms. Happy Halloween._

_Queen Bee coming down the stairs significantly rumpled looking. Ten minutes later Captain descends in a similar state…hmm, wonder what happened there._

_Smaller bash and Skate Skank walking out hand in hand. Hookups hookups everywhere!_

_Perfect Girl and Speedster making out. Perfect boy making a deal with one of the college kids and taking a baggie. Wait, I thought he quit?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: As usual my inspiration burst came during Gossip Girl this week. Sigh, I adore it so much. Thanks for all of the reviews, I love them, just as I love all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Some people go to confession to wash away a night of debauchery. Apparently our kids head to the library. __Everyone's got their noses in their books. or something.  
_

_Kitty Cat on her own. Her bf does tend to sleep in on weekends._

_Queen Bee avoiding anyone's sightlines. Might she be feeling a little bit exposed? Captain seen staring at her. Aw, he's in love again. Isn't that sweet!_

_Perfect girl waiting by the antique book section. Who's she waiting for? Nobody knows but her. Let's just see what the day brings._

* * *

"Hey you," Charlie whispered, coming behind Carlyle the next morning in the library. He kissed her neck and she shrugged away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She turned around.

"Um, I believe it's called follow up," He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Come on Carlyle, I thought you liked it."

"I did," She nodded, "Last night was unbelievable, but Charlie," She closed her eyes and looked down, "I can't _date_ you."

"Um, OK," He crossed his arms, "Why not exactly?" She sighed.

"I like you, Charlie," She said, "But I mean, you're," She tried to find the right words, "You're from here, and," She sighed and then whispered, "Please don't make me say it."

"Oh," He said, "Right, this is a money thing." She looked away. "You know something Carlyle Walton," He pressed her against the bookcase, she swallowed and looked up, "I didn't take you for a snob, and the way you moaned last night,"

"Keep your voice down," She whispered, but her body was tightening. "Charlie," She murmured as he kissed her. "Charlie." She whimpered. He kissed her again, this time her arms slinking around his neck.

"Here's how I see it," He said, "You like me, right?" She nodded, "We've obviously got chemistry, and you're," He shook his head, "I mean you know you're hot."

"See that," She sighed, "That's why this won't ever work." He looked at her, "The whole unkempt blue collar smart ass thing is cute and all Conway, but I'm," She sighed, "I'm a debutante!" He snickered. "It's not funny, I could never introduce you to my family, I mean, you're on scholarship!"

"Wow," He said nodding, "Right, of course." She sighed and started moving. He followed after her.

"Charlie," She sighed.

"So, that's why you were going after Banks," He said, "Because he's the kind of guy your family would want?"

"Adam's a gentleman," She turned and looked at him, "He didn't make a scene like this when I,"

"And look how that turned out," He cut her off. She frowned. "I bet those other two 'gentlemen,' you screwed after him didn't put up a fight either." That would teach her to actually confide in boys.

"That was different," She insisted, "They were back home, and I was coming back here."

"Mm hm," He nodded. "Did either of them even say 'Golly, I wish you were stayin' Miss Carlyle!'" She giggled. "What?"

"I live on a horse farm outside of Charlottesville," She said, "Not in a Tennessee Williams play." He looked at her and she sighed. "Alright," She said, "I'll date you, on a trial basis. And you have to ask Adam!"

"I doubt he'll care," Charlie said. She shrugged. "But yes, I'll ask him, I told you, I learned many things from my Tammy thing, one of those is full permission from ex flames is absolutely necessary." She smiled and kissed him. "Well that's nice."

* * *

"Guy, there you are!" Connie said coming out of the library, "I thought we were going to meet."

"You said you were ending it with him." He shrugged. She looked at him.

"You said you'd stop smoking," She whispered.

"I guess we're both liars," He said, "Not really different from before huh?"

"I love you though," She sighed, "Doesn't that matter?"

"Not enough," He whispered, "Not at this point." She nodded, "Connie," He touched her face. "I want to be with you, isn't that enough?"

"I wish it was," She said her eyes starting to fill with tears. "And I know it should be, but I have to know that it would be like it was before."

"But we're not kids anymore," He sighed, "So it can't be."

"When did it stop working?" She whispered.

"If we could pinpoint that," He sighed, their foreheads touching, "We could probably fix this."

"Cons," Luis came walking up. She turned and swallowed, "Um, I brought coffee, because Julie said you got up early to study."

"Luis wait," She said.

"No," He said, "No, I don't think I will." She sighed as he walked away.

"Guy," She turned to him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I can't. You wanted it to be perfect Connie, I can't give you that."

"I don't need it to be perfect," She whimpered, going over to hold him, "I don't, I just need you, I swear!"

"Connie," He took her arms off from around her neck, "I'm sorry. Last night was a mistake."

"No, no," She whimpered, "It wasn't! Guy, I love you, I do, please!"

"It's too late," He said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hey," Scooter said sitting next to Julie. She put her hand on her neck and crossed her arm over her neck, and her leg over her knee. "Gaffney, come on."

"Look," She said, "I thought we could be friends, but um, clearly you can't do that so,"

"I'm sorry," He sighed, "About last night."

"Scooter," She looked at him, "I can't be around you if that's what it's going to be like, it's not fair to Dean, it's not fair to you, and it's definitely not fair to me." She stood up and walked away.

"Julie!" He followed after her, "Come on, please!" She crossed her arms and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'd been drinking, and you looked awesome, and I was upset about Gabby. I do want to be your friend Jules."

"OK," She mumbled, "Good. I like having you in my life." He smiled softly. It was something.

* * *

"So do you know what I'm thinking about?" Tammy whispered in Fulton's ear.

"You naked in the rare books room?" He tried, "Because that's what I'm thinking about."

"No," She giggled, "I was thinking that I want to go on an actual date with you."

"Ah," He nodded. "OK," He smiled, "If that's what you want, we will go on a date."

"Yay!" She squeaked.

"What do you do on a date exactly?" He asked. She scrunched her face.

"I don't know," She said, "I've never been on one. But in the movies and on TV it's usually something like dinner and a movie."

"Can we make out at this movie?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Probably," She nodded.

"Then I'm in," He smiled. She giggled and kissed him again, "We still get to have sex after this though?"

"Oh, God yeah."

* * *

"You're late," Annie smiled as Adam sat down next to her. He kissed her gently, "No, I'm in tutor mode, and I don't accept tardiness."

"You don't accept tardiness in girlfriend mode either," He laughed. She shrugged, "So, what are you trying in vain to get through my thick skull today?"

"History," She said, "Founding fathers."

"Really?" He groaned. She nodded. "Fine," He said and took out a pen and notebook, "Mold my mind, Annie." She kissed him. "Mm, what was that for?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I guess I've still got some of that naughty school girl left over." He laughed. "Thank you," She said seriously, "For the things you said last night."

"You kept the costume right?" He teased. She giggled. "Well?"

"Course," She nodded, "And if you're a very good boy, maybe you'll see it again." He laughed. They both looked up hearing some giggles. "Carlyle?" She said.

"Charlie?" Adam stood up.

"Hey Banksie," Charlie waved. "Um, can we talk?"

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Bash and Skate Skank getting handsy in the rare book room. It's a little gross._

_Captain, queen bee and two preps facing off. That should be interesting. _

_Oh right, and one perfect girl crying her eyes out while her boys go on with their days as though nothing was wrong. Obviously she's not so good at the game. She should ask other people for some advice…like her bff, the Kitty seems to juggle her boys effortlessly._

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_It's really kind of odd isn't it? The way the Captain is such a leader on the ice and such a follower when it comes to girls. Who's he going to go after next? Miss Perfect? She might take him at this point. Poor thing has been seen weeping all over campus. What goes around comes around._

_Cat eating lunch with her ex. Really? Honey, honestly, it's just a bad plan._

_Skate Skank and her Bash holding hands at the mall. Holding hands? That's pretty chaste for them, but I guess they can't always be screwing._

_And last but certainly not least, Prepsters facing off with the Captain and the Queen Bee. I'm ready for some fireworks._

* * *

"What's happening here?" Adam said looking at Charlie.

"Last night," Charlie started, "You know, we'd been sort of drinking,"

"And we were feeling really kind of rejected," Carlyle jumped in, "So we kind of hooked up." Annie covered her mouth. This was unbelievable. She sometimes found herself nervous about the Ducks' scholarship status, she could only imagine how Carlyle, who was well known for her snobbery felt about it.

"This is between the three of you," Annie said softly, seeing Adam's face change color, "Adam," She touched his arm gently.

"Yeah, Anne," He nodded, "That's fine." She sighed and walked away. "Is that really all there is to it?"

"Adam," Carlyle whispered, "Please, try to understand."

"No from you I get this," He shook his head, "But Charlie? Dude, do you have a complex or something?"

"I know would seem that way," Charlie said, "But I mean, this is different." Adam raised his eyebrows, "You have a girlfriend for one."

"Annie!" Adam gulped, "Shit!" He ran the other way.

"So um," Carlyle said facing Charlie, "What does this mean?"

"Do you care?" He asked. She shook her head, "Good," He kissed her.

* * *

Annie scowled as she walked away from the building, and then stopped in her tracks and turned around. She wasn't going to take this. Old Annie would have. Dorky hide in the corner while Nate Archibald asked her where the bathroom was Annie would have, but New Annie, Adam Banks's girlfriend, the girl who showed up at that Halloween party in a school girl outfit wouldn't take it.

"Annie!" Adam said, "Honey," He took her hands.

"What is your problem?" She fumed, "I mean, yeah, maybe I'm stretching here, but I thought that as your girlfriend, I should at least get some kind of," He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Adam," She whispered.

"I love _you_, Annie," He said, "I was just taken by surprise is all."

"So you don't care?" She whispered.

"No," He laughed, "Although, please, if Charlie ever starts chasing you, tell me, because I'll kill him."

* * *

Julie walked from the cafeteria towards the dorms talking and laughing with Scooter. She stopped seeing Dean.

"Hey!" She trotted over and kissed him.

"Hey," He smiled, "What's going on here?"

"We're friends again," Julie said. "We can all be friends right?" She looked up sternly at him.

"Whatever you say babe," Dean smiled, "We've got practice so,"

"I'm going to change now," Julie nodded and kissed him again, "See you in the locker room." She trotted away. Portman and Scooter stood off.

"Look," Portman said, with a knowing smirk, "You don't want to be her friend, I know it, you know it, I think on some level Julie knows it, although you know how optimistic she is." Scooter snickered.

"I'm just keeping the window open," He stepped forward, "Because at some point, in a few weeks, a few months, whatever, this whole 'Best friends turned lovers' thing is going to lose its novelty and she'll see that I've got a hell of a lot more to offer her than you." Portman clenched his fists. "Have a good day Portman." He shook his head as he walked away. Julie'd be angry if he rearranged Scooter's face.

"Hey," Fulton said walking over with his arm around Tammy, "Look dude, I'm skipping practice."

"Awesome," Portman mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked.

"It's nothing," Portman shrugged. "You two have fun." He ran in the other direction.

* * *

Having now ended his experiment with monogamy, Luis wandered through what he called the target range. That meaning the large now shut down fountain where the soon to be crowned popular freshman girls hung out between classes and all the time on weekends, at least before the parties. His eye was drawn particularly to one, pretty round face, big brown eyes and long brown hair, her face buried in a book. No that wouldn't work. But he couldn't stop looking at her. She confidently shut her book when a similar blonde friend walked over and sat down next to her. The pair seemed happily giggling. That was just eerie. The girl stood up and walked over.

"You were looking at me," She said softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, do you mind?" He asked smoothly. She shook her head and smiled. "What are you doing honey?"

"I um," She swallowed, "Nothing. Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure," He smiled, "I don't know your name though."

"Jen," She said.

"Nice to meet you Jen," He smiled and they started walking.

* * *

"I hate boys," Connie mumbled closing her locker room locker door.

"Really," Julie said, "I'm kind of pro boy right now."

"You would be," Connie mumbled, "You with your amazing perfect for you boyfriend."

"And my exboyfriend, now good friend," Julie singsonged.

"You're still being friends with Scooter?" Connie said, "Even after last night?"

"Yeah, he was drunk, and I don't know I sort of miss him," Julie shrugged. "How you doing?"

"I blew it," She sighed, "I just want to be happy again. Like me and Guy used to be." Julie nodded.

"Hey," Dean walked in and grabbed Julie and kissed her.

"Ew," Connie said and walked away.

"What was that for?" Julie said catching her breath after.

"I love you," He said, "You know that right?"

"Of course," She said, "I love you too. Dean, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be friends with him," He said. She looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She said pushing him away. "Why not?"

"Baby, just please," He said, "For me?"

"No, it doesn't work like that!" She stamped. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. Do you know how many times he told me he didn't want me to be friends with you?"

"Um," He said, not realizing that he'd push her to the edge.

"No times," Julie said, "He never did that. I love you. That should be enough!"

"It's not you," He sighed, "I don't trust him. He's just waiting to swoop in."

"You think I'm unaware of that?" She said, "That doesn't mean I'll let him. God!" She walked away. She joined Connie doing laps on the ice. "I'm with you. I hate boys."

* * *

_Ducks in a row for practice but a few missing._

_One bash is with his Skate Skank running around giggling or something, they're not going to be much fun are they?_

_One perfect boy playing hacky sack and listening to Bob Marley. Just kidding. But he was chilling with the stoners out by the football field._

_Speedster leading a freshman into temptation. Didn't take him long to get back to his old ways. Mm!_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: As usual thanks for all of the reviewing! I really appreciate it. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Today's issue is dedicated especially to our little love triangle. They're all moving on in their own way._

_The perfect girl continues her perfectly pathetic weep fest anywhere she can rest her bum. You'd think the Cat would be more sensitive and let her have their bedroom. But then again she's in her own fit of rage at the moment._

_Perfect boy burned through his stash out on the football field, and he's not aloonne! _

_Speedster hooking up with a freshman in several places, not least of all his bedroom. Did some digging and found out about her. Let's call her Miss Perfect 2.0. She's got the looks, she's got the grades, and now she's got the boy. Maybe she'll tame him. It's not likely but it's certainly possible._

* * *

"Connie?" Connie looked up, "Jeez, you look like hell!"

"Always a pleasure Scooter," She sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?" He said, "The Connie Moreau I remember was always bouncing and giddy. Julie's the brooder."

"Yeah, the Connie Moreau you remember didn't ruin her life by being an idiot," She said. "And Julie doesn't brood anymore."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Now she's the bubbly one," He sat down next to her. "She was happy with me, right?"

"Sort of," Connie shrugged, "She liked you, but Julie likes everyone and you paid attention to her. I mean, differently than the other guys and you were older and hot,"

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked

"Don't be cute," She rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"How'd you ruin your life?" He asked.

"I had sex with Luis Mendoza," She kicked the ground.

"Shut up," He looked at her, "I thought that was just Duck Watch fodder."

"Nope," She shook her head, "No that was for real. He made me feel wanted, when it seemed like Guy didn't love me anymore." She sighed. "Anyway, he fell in love with me, and Guy said he wanted me back, all in one night, and I couldn't make a decision so now I'm crying on a bench, talking to you."

"Julie wants to be my friend," He said. "I've never been able to be friends with girls."

"We're friends," She said, "Sort of."

"We're friends by mandate," He shook his head, "One of Julie's many conditions for our dating. Stop the varsity pranks, befriend her friends, blah blah blah." Connie laughed, "I could never be friends with anyone as beautiful as you." She looked at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

"Don't be cute," He laughed and kissed her gently. She pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"It just felt right," He said. "Should I not have?" She stared at him and swallowed.

"I have to go," She whispered and stood up and ran away.

* * *

Luis lay happily on his bed. Little Jen was proving to be the perfect get over Connie toy. She was putting up just the right amount of resistance to make fooling around fun, but not so much that he was frustrated. She let out a little squeak of glee as he nibbled her earlobe and rubbed her breast.

"Do you like that?" He whispered and kept rubbing.

"Yes," She panted. He smiled.

"Do you like this?" He asked sliding his hand down and inside of her panties. She moaned. "That's a yes." She giggled.

"Don't stop," She said, "Oh Luis." He was enjoying this. It had been way too long since he'd had a conquest.

"Jen, are you a virgin?" He whispered. He didn't want to deal with the messy emotions of deflowering a girl at the moment. She shook her head no, still moaning with happiness. "Do you mind if I keep going?" He pulled the panties off and undid his fly, "Just say the word and I'll stop."

"Don't stop," She shook her head groaning, "Don't, don't," He entered her, "Oh yeah." She moaned.

* * *

Guy lay out on the football field, stoned out of his mind, barely even noticing the girl laying beside him in the same condition. It felt good to be this numb. Fuck Connie, and her stupid judgemental lies. It would be a better life, he could do what ever he wanted. Then he heard a giggle from the body next to him. That's right he wasn't alone.

"Em," He rolled over and looked at her. "You never get this stoned. What's going on?"

"Fulton Reed was supposed to fuck me last night," She giggled. "I'm not supposed to be a virgin anymore."

"You're a virgin?" He looked at her.

"Yeah," She said, "You know, technically. No guy's ever been in me." He went to say something, "Down there, I mean."

"Mm," He nodded. "Connie's a bitch."

"Well, yah," Emily giggled again. "Everybody knows _that."_ She sighed, "Do you have another joint?"

"No," He groaned and rolled over, landing on Emily. "But I've got something better." She opened her mouth to say something and he covered her mouth with his and lay his tongue across hers. She giggled and hiccupped. "You're really hot Emily." He pulled at her pants.

"What's gotten into you Guy?" She giggled again.

"I'm turning over a new leaf," He whispered in her ear, "Care to join me?"

"Sounds like fun." She giggled, taking her top off.

* * *

Connie paced in front of the senior dorms. The kiss had been illicit and stupid and she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Connie," Scooter said walking out, "A couple people said they saw you, last I saw you, you ran away from me." She stepped close to him and kissed him. "OK."

"Did you mean what you said?" She looked at him. "About me being beautiful? And about kissing me because you thought it felt right, and about not being able to be friends with girls?"

"Yeah," He said. "I meant it."

"So was that the first time you thought about kissing me?" She asked.

"Absolutely not," He laughed, "I've thought about kissing you many times. I've thought about doing other things to you too." He smirked. "Why? Are you interested in those other things?" Kissing him had been so good both times, she had to admit she was. She nodded. "Are you busy tonight then?"

"There are a few conditions," She whispered. He nodded. "It can't be anything except tonight, and Julie can never know." He kissed her. "I'm serious."

"I want Julie back someday;" He smiled, "Her finding out that I hooked up with her best friend, not really a good way to do that." Connie laughed. "Come on," He put his arm around her waist. "We're gonna have a good time."

* * *

_Spotted: A love triangle splintering and going their own separate ways._

_A girl at the center running off with someone she absolutely shouldn't be. I guess beggers can't be choosers._

_One boy with a new sweetheart who's just happy for the attention, freshmen are so well, fresh that way._

_And the other boy, well, looks like he's getting everywhere with one everything but girl. Turns out all it took was a little herb and some heart to heart. The football team will be so disappointed that he figured it out first._

* * *

**I'm bad I know! Anyway, please review. It makes me feel special!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews! Keep em coming, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Let's let our hair down__, nothing seems to be stopping the Ducks. Perfect girl seen speeding off with, Cat's Ex? Wait, we must have seen __that__ wrong. _

_Cat holed up in her room locking the world out. She's mad at the world or maybe just her boyfriend. Who's to say?_

_Queen Bee continuing her work. Just because she's got a new servant doesn't mean our social lives should suffer! She's so good to her subjects that way._

_Skate Skank, henceforth renamed Skate Princess (I have this feeling that now that she's hooked up with her one true love, she's not going to be so skanky.) and smaller Bash returned blissfully to campus. They're so effing adorable I just can't stand it. _

* * *

Scooter was a little bit thrown and completely turned on by the day's turn of events. He'd begun the day with every intention of having Julie in this position by the end of it. Instead there was Connie. They were driving fast towards his family's cabin in the woods. She insisted that this happen far away from Eden Hall. She hadn't spoken a word. He stopped the car.

"Change your mind yet?" He asked. She shook her head and slid into his lap and kissed him. "Put your hand here," He slid it down onto his crotch.

"You're being very aggressive," She whispered in ear.

"So are you," He smirked. "There's not enough room in this car for me to do what I really want to do to you, so if you're interested in coming inside."

"Are you?" She teased and undid her own fly and then his. He laughed and they kissed again. She groaned as his hands pulled at the skin on her lower back.

"Seriously Connie, there's a bed in the house," He said as she wiggled out of her jeans.

"I know," She nodded, "And we'll get to that later, but I want to do it in the car."

"Why?" He said.

"Because the way you were driving turned me on," She smirked. "Maybe it's shallow, but seeing a hot guy handle a hot car," She licked her lips, "It gets me going."

"I aim to please," He laughed, she smiled and they started kissing again. It was oddly the most natural physical connection either had ever had.

* * *

Carlyle lay on her bed, going over the list of vendors for the upcoming winter dance. It wasn't upcoming for most people, just for her since she had to plan the damn thing. She heard a knock.

"Come in," She said. Charlie walked in. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi," He said and sat down. "What are you up to?"

"Just stupid social chair stuff," She shrugged. "It can wait." She closed her notebook and kissed him gently. He cupped his hand gently against her cheek and kissed her as they lay back on the bed. They kissed gently and then harder for a few minutes. "Charlie," She whimpered.

"Yeah, baby," He whispered looking down a her soft face and brushing a few curls off her forehead.

"If you want to be my boyfriend," She said, "We have to slow things down."

"How slow are we talking here?" He asked propping up on his side. "Like dinner and flowers slow?"

"Like, maybe give it a few more months slow," She said, "Last night was unbelievably hot. But you've gotten a reputation of being kind of ADD about girls lately," He touched her face. "I need to know you're serious about me."

"So how do I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," She smiled and kissed him. "Want to help me figure out table settings for winter dance?"

"Sure," Charlie sighed, "I would love to."

"Yay!" She squeaked and clapped opening her book up, "I was thinking we would get blue linens, because of the ice theme,"

"You are so lucky that you're so hot," He mumbled. She whacked him in the chest.

* * *

Julie lay on her bed reading and wiping her eyes. She was so angry at Dean she couldn't stop tears from coming. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.

"Is Connie here?" Dean asked as she cracked it open.

"No!" She said and started to close the door, he blocked it. "Dean!"

"I love you," He said softly.

"That's a start," She nodded.

"I'm sorry," He said gently touching her face.

"Come in," She opened the door. He kissed her, "No, we're not there yet."

"Julie," He sighed, "I love you, I trust you, I just want you to be careful."

"I will be," She nodded, "But you can't freak out every time I talk to him!"

"And I won't," He kissed her. "We belong together Julie. End of story. I trust that, I trust you." She kissed him again.

"I'm glad you see it that way too," She whispered, holding herself close to him. "I've never been afraid with you Dean, ever."

"Really," He whispered. She nodded, "Because I've always been afraid, I'm terrified that I'm going to screw this up and lose you."

"You couldn't do that," She shook her head. "I won't let you." He laughed and hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Tammy," Fulton whispered, as they lay on his bed. She looked at him, "I have to ask you something that may not sound very boyfriendy," She nodded. "How many guys were you with, in Europe?"

"Mm," She closed her eyes, "Do you really want to open that can of worms?" He nodded, "Six," She said. He nodded. "There was Claude, he was the guy in Paris I told you about, then Jose, Anthony, Carmello, Richard and Sebastian," She sighed, "Then Charlie makes seven and you make eight." He kissed her, "How many girls were you with?"

"Four," He said, "If you count Emily. 3 otherwise, you make 4 or 5, depending on your count."

"I win," She giggled.

"You were a lot less supervised than I was," He smirked. She laughed.

"I would give anything to change things," She sighed, "And have you be my first and only." She snuggled close to him. He circled his arms around her. "When I hear Julie and Connie talk about their first times, with people they love and trust, it makes me hate myself."

"I wish I had waited for you too," He whispered. "I love you so much Tammy."

"I love you too," She said, "Can we just lay here?"

"Of course," He said, holding her close to himself.

* * *

_Spotted:_

_Lover's quarrels ended. Everyone seems to be standing on their own two feet. Except for Everything But Girl and Perfect Boys, who are covered in grass stains and running back to the dorm to meet curfew. Captain seeing doing the same thing, and Skate Princess, and Big Bash, but no sign of Perfect Girl…or of a certain senior's car…hmm. I love a good mystery don't you?_

* * *

**Keep The Reviews Coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well, as always, thanks for the reviews and support! I appreciate it. Last chapter of this one, but the third part, which will jump forward to the summer is coming soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

_Alright, let's just sum up the past week of shake ups shall we?_

_Perfect Girl and Speedster? Over. She rehooked up with her ex for like a millisec, and then took off with her bffsxbf. He's playing the field, her current partner? A little freshman who bears a striking resemblance to, well, let's not spell it out._

_Smaller Bash and Everything But Girl? He and Skate Skank I mean Princess have found true love. Isn't that sweet? She's not the Everything But girl anymore, since she gave it up on the field with a certain perfect blond stoner. _

_The Queen Bee and the Captain are an official item after a hookup. But apparently she's put the breaks on, which is super cute. Although, dull for me._

_Who stayed rock solid? Cat and her Bash, still going strong, we all knew if anyone could make it, it would be those two and of course The Cake Eater and his tutor. Those two are going to be a couple for the ages, I can just tell.

* * *

_Connie walked down the hall, trying to keep her head down as Guy pressed skanky Emily Singleton against a locker and Frenched her, and Luis felt up some freshman who might be more skanky.

"Moreau," She turned seeing Scooter, "Come here." He nodded. She followed him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She giggled after he kissed her. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered.

"We can't do this here," She said softly. "Someone could see us."

"Connie," He said softly, "The other night," He kissed her, "I can't get you out of my head."

"It's really too bad," She said, he looked at her. "That you don't actually want me." He sighed as she walked away.

"Connie," He followed her, "I do want you." He took her hand, she slid it out. "It was wrong of me, to make it seem like I was just trying to get back at Julie. That's wasn't it. I mean, that was how it started, when I kissed you, but, by the end of the night," He stroked her hair, "It was about us, about you. It's never been like that," He hugged her and kissed her softly. "You said the same thing, to me."

"I wouldn't know how to tell her though," She sighed, "I mean, she's my best friend, that we hooked up would be one thing but,"

"So we won't tell her right away," He whispered. "Until we know what's happening, huh?"

"That could work," She whispered. He smiled. "But seriously, we can't tell anyone."

"I promise," He said softly. She smiled.

* * *

Carlyle stood at her locker turning the combination. She got it open and laughed, there was a flower, not bloomed yet and a not.

_Waiting for the bloom._

_Charlie_

She rolled her eyes and plucked it out.

"So?" Charlie said, appearing behind her.

"You're so corny," She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're so falling for it," He walked over and put his arms around her waist. She kissed him. "Carlyle," He said.

"That flower is very sweet," She said, "We're not having sex."

"That's what you think," He smirked.

"That's creepy," She nodded and walked away after pecking him gently.

* * *

"Julie," Annie walked over to her, "OK, I don't know how to say this, but um, I was reading Duck Watch,"

"Annie," Julie said, "I know you, you're smarter than to pay attention to those ridiculous rumors and insinuations!"

"She's been putting Connie with Scooter," Annie said. "And she's been pretty spot on lately, you know, she called you and Dean before it happened." Julie looked at her.

"I'm sure they were just talking," Julie shook her head, sliding her hair behind her ear, as she was wont to do when she was feeling uncomfortable. "I mean, they're both going through a hard time and they're friends."

"Scooter isn't friends with girls Julie," Annie shook her head. "You know that." Julie bit her lower lip.

"She wouldn't do that to me," Julie shook her head. "Annie! She's my best friend."

"Not lately," Annie shrugged, "I mean, did you even know what was happening with her and Luis, and her and Guy."

"That's not all my fault," Julie said. "She didn't tell me anything." Annie looked at her. "I just," She sighed, "They wouldn't do that to me."

"Hey you two," Adam came over, "I have good news." Annie looked at him, "Check the A-." He held up a math test.

"Oh Adam!" Annie squealed and kissed him. "I knew you could do it."

"I'm gonna go," Julie pointed still upset by what Annie had told her.

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you more," Tammy giggled kissing Fulton in the hallway.

"You two are disgusting." Portman rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me," Fulton said, "But I watched you feel up Julie on an armchair when you two first got together."

"That's a little creepy," Tammy looked at her new boyfriend.

"I was a creepy thing," Fulton nodded, "You were screwing Charlie, and there was a whole lots of alcohol, smoking pot, getting BJs in bathrooms thing."

"Still creepy," She nodded. "But a little more excused now."

"Hey guys," Julie walked over, "Um Dean, can I talk to you?"

"Sure babe," They walked away. "What's going on?"

"Um, so I know you're kind of gay and you actually read Duck Watch," She started.

"I don't read Duck Watch," He snorted. She looked at him, "I think it's funny, that someone cares that much about us."

"Whatever, it's queer, but that's not what this is about," She shrugged, "Did she say that Connie hooked up with Scooter?"

"Well she had no proof of that," He said, "But they've been quote spotted unquote. I doubt it's true." Julie sighed, "She wouldn't do that to you." She nodded. "Is that it?" She shrugged. "Honey, does it matter that much?"

"I guess not," She sighed, "I just, wish they'd told me. I didn't like hearing it from Annie."

"You could just ask her." He shrugged. She nodded. She kissed him gently.

"Or him," She said. He looked at her. "Because it'll be better, to get mad at him and then rationalize it and talk to Connie. That's perfect." She kissed him, "You're the best."

* * *

"Hey," Julie walked over to Scooter.

"Oh, hey Gaffney," He smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm just so glad that you're on board with me and you being friends you know?" She shrugged. He nodded. "And you want to know the best part about being friends is?"

"Um, what?" He laughed awkwardly.

"You can tell each other things," She smiled. "You know like if you hook up with their best friend. I mean, like if something happened with me and Rick, I'd certainly tell you," He blinked, "Not that it would, but," She laughed, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hey guys," Connie walked over, "What are we three friends talking about?"

"Julie was just about to," Scooter said, "Um pose a hypothetical."

"Are two having sex?" She looked at them. Connie swallowed. "It was on Duck Watch."

"We didn't mean for it to happen," Connie said.

"Whatever," Julie shrugged, "I really wouldn't care, except that you decided it was better that I hear it from anyone else but you two." She looked at them, "You two sort of deserve each other. Good luck." She turned around and walked away.

"That could have been a lot worse," Scooter said. Connie shook her head.

"No it couldn't have been." She closed her eyes. "She's done with us."

_

* * *

Well, there we have it. Such drama, what would you do without me?_

_So here are the questions:_

_Can you really forgive when two people, one a friend the other who used to be more deceive you?_

_After tasting the honey can you go back to just smelling a flower?_

_And of course, can a skank really change her stripes?_

_We'll just have to stay tuned and find out! XOXO_


End file.
